


Contact

by CandyPetals



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Please don't judge me, Power Bottom, Sex Talk, USUK - Freeform, i have a thing for power bottom england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPetals/pseuds/CandyPetals
Summary: Arthur likes to make Alfred watch sometimes. He wants him to really soak in the fact that his body is owned by no one else but Alfred. Showing off his body, his skills in bed, and opening his dirty mind to Alfred is something he takes pride in.One night though, his intake of alcohol gets him in trouble.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guyssss, did y'all miss my raunchy hetalia fanfics?  
> No? Well too bad. because i got another one.  
> I noticed something about my more recent works that I'm...not too fond of.  
> I miss putting a lot of work into the detail of the writing. It's what makes it...what it is. you feel me?  
> Anyways, enjoy this fanfic involving America and (you guessed it!) Powerbottom!England.  
> Look yall can't tell me that man wouldn't be a power bottom. Go ahead and judge me. Who gon check me!?  
> Exactly.  
> Now enjoy your reading! A few warnings, dirty talk, mention of alcohol, very very horrible overuse of nicknames for a penis.  
> I tried okay? Twist my arm or smth idk.  
> Enjoy!

_Don’t you dare look away from me when it happens. Keep your eyes on me through the entire thing. I wanna watch the lust wash over your body. I want to see your eyes gloss up in pleasure. I want to hear my name, watch it leave your tongue as you cum to the sight of me._

_I want to watch you lose yourself in nothing but me._

Everyone always knew Arthur as the reserved yet easily tempered gentleman with the unruly force to be reckoned with that was his husband, Alfred Jones. He was a very classy man, who only spoke in good favor. His eyes had a welcoming glimmer to them each time he would make eye contact with other people. Everything about his demeanor attracted many people to his side, whether they were men or women. He was considered quite the chad, a man who everyone would look at and think only good things about. He spoke highly of his husband to people, called him an airheaded gentle giant. He always saw the chance to poke a little fun at his handsome lover. His coworkers, his parents, even his other brothers knew how much he loved Alfred. That type of knowledge was pretty much an unspoken fact, and many were very aware of it. 

However, they didn’t know what Arthur was like in the bedroom. 

Arthur became a completely different person in the privacy of just him and his husband.

The man was ravenous. He had the body of a god, slender thighs, precious hands, defined shoulder blades, beautiful porcelain skin, seductive pink lips, alluring green eyes. His body seemed delicate and fragile, underneath the bulky clothing he wore. 

One of Alfred’s favorite features on him had to be his face.

Every chance he got, he would caress that beautiful face of his. Watch his eyebrows furrow at strange sexual requests, his lips part slightly when ready for a kiss, his eyes glisten in the sunlight. 

Alfred liked to watch Arthur grow hornier and hornier with each touch. His cheeks would burn red, muscles would tense up, and his voice. Dear God, his voice. He would whine and moan and hiss in the hottest manner, but he wouldn’t dare beg. He never begged in bed. 

Because in the bed, Arthur was in charge.

One thing Alfred noticed about him, both in bed and in the workspace, was that he wanted direct eye contact. He would initiate it in public, but in bed, he _demanded_ it. He loved looking into his husband’s eyes and slowly watch the heat of lust take over as he played with his own body. It was beautiful. It was magnificent. And he wanted more every single time.

Arthur was also a pretty bossy man in bed, as well. He liked to make orders. He liked watching Alfred obey. He liked hearing Alfred beg to penetrate, to feel his heat hug his dick. To mark him as _his,_ to dig his teeth into his skin. He loved hearing Alfred tell him how good he tasted, and how hot and tight his ass was. He loved hearing him tell Arthur that no one else could fuck him in the way he would. He loved the pain behind every slap to the ass. Every hickey that bruised his white skin. Every bite that was dug into his lip. Every word that would leave Alfred’s mouth in which his name was involved.

Arthur just loved being the source of Alfred’s horniness. 

He wanted to see more of it every. Single. Damn. Time.

It was never enough for that man. 

And Alfred _loved_ that about him. 

Because he always felt like he could give more.

But this time….Alfred wanted to be the one in charge. He wanted to be the reason Arthur would become overwhelmed with pleasure and not know what to do with it. He wanted to be the reason Arthur couldn’t think straight. He wanted to be what would cause Arthur to become blinded by lust and desire.

If he ever got the chance, he did always make a mental note to keep one rule of Arthur’s in the bedroom.

_Maintain eye contact._

Just once. And Alfred would let Arthur do his thing again, as usual.

Dark, intense green eyes stared back at the man in front of him in the silence of a strange, autumn night. Delicate fingers danced along the brim of a half empty wine glass. The contents inside had become lukewarm, swishing around as he flexed his wrist while holding the drink. His lips rested in a line, eyes half lidded and almost still. A red glow came upon his face. Intoxication had gobbled him up and was taking over his mind, body and soul. He had become concentrated deeply on the man in front of him. He stared at him with a hunger he had let sit for far too long. An inner thirst that left his throat dry and raw. A temptation that he had fought with for as long as he could, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

The table was dimly lit with a single candle, empty plates lying about. The bottle of wine sitting next to him hadn’t quite gotten as warm as the wine in his glass, so there was a mist of condensation coating the glass as it remained a few inches from Arthur.

Alfred gulped at the sight of his intoxicated husband, clenching handfuls of his suit pants and biting down on his lip as he realized that it was...actually starting to turn him on. Watching him just..sit there. Drunk off his ass. And probably hard under the table. 

Something about it excited Alfred. It ignited something in him that began to stir within his abdomen, and it began hardening, intensifying, heating up, until he couldn’t ignore it. 

Arthur continued staring in that drunken daze, holding his glass loosely, and for the first time since the alcohol had settled, he moved his lips slowly and gingerly, as if he were trying to choose his words wisely.

“Hey….” he whispered, “I can see it in your eyes….are you feeling risky tonight?”

Alfred bit down harder on his lip, eyes darting around the pretty-much empty kitchen. The only lit candle illuminated Arthur’s face, summoning a glow to many of the facial features that Alfred couldn’t help but appreciate. 

“Art,” Alfred uttered, standing slowly, “Why don’t we go into the bedroom where you’d be more comfortable?”

The drunken Brit sat back in his chair now, placing the glass on the table and staring at it with those lowered eyes, and nodded his head softly as he murmured, “One moment...let me sit for just a spell.”

He looked up at Alfred suddenly as he continued, “Tell me something….what about me keeps you by my side?”

Alfred didn’t know how to answer. He hadn’t seen Arthur become this intense in years. 

With a shift of his tie, he adjusted himself accordingly and responded, “Arthur...you know I love you. That’s why we got married...right?”

Arthur held a slender finger to his own lips and traced the bottom, his tongue slid out for just a second, then snuck back behind his teeth, as he retorted, “I ask the questions...don’t ask me such confusing things, love.”

Suddenly, Arthur unbuttoned his shirt and untucked it from his pants, moving sloppily yet in a somehow reserved manner, as he remained staring deep into his lover’s blue eyes.

“Don’t you look away,” Arthur sighed, “You love watching.”

Alfred gulped again. 

The Englishman stood to his feet, and decided, “Follow me, my love. Let’s go to the bedroom. The dishes and the wine will get in the way.”

Alfred complied, standing to his own feet and following Arthur into the bedroom.

His heart was pounding in his ears at this point, and he felt himself growing hard between his legs just from the sight of Arthur’s exposed torso. He had a very well maintained body, one fit perfectly for sex. Pleasuring him was the most amazing feeling in the world, and he loved it.

Arthur slid his hands across the soft, silky bed sheets before slipping out of his pants, leaving just his unbuttoned white shirt and his boxers on as he climbed into the bed. The muscles in his thighs seemed to flex with the movement of climbing into such a highly set up mattress. 

Alfred watched with darkened eyes. 

He had to admit, his second favorite body feature on Arthur had to be his legs. They were smooth, and Arthur liked to keep them shaved. He didn’t like body hair much on himself, but he loved seeing it on Alfred. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to join me, honey?”

Alfred snapped out of his daze when he realized Arthur was sitting with his legs spread, exposing the bulge growing between his thighs. 

The American slowly began undressing, his mind racing all over the place as he shuffled out of his suit, letting his clothes fall to the floor in a small heap. 

He approached the bed, taking in the image of a drunken Arthur sitting so submissively. Was he really going to just let Alfred do as he wished tonight-?

“That’s close enough.”

A warm hand pressed against his bare chest, and suddenly he stopped moving.

He looked down when he realized he was just close enough to smell the alcohol on his husband’s breath, but not close enough to involuntarily touch.

It ate at him. He was close enough to where he could grab Arthur’s ass if he wanted, but he knew that it would infuriate him. 

But damn...was it tempting.

Arthur slid back a few inches, opening his shirt to reveal his entire torso, and he spread his legs out on each side of his lover, who still stood on the side of the bed.

Slowly, he traced his hands down his own stomach, and asked, “Alfred...this is your body to play with...don’t you like the sound of that?”

Alfred could only nod in agreement, and whispered, “Yeah….I love it, actually.”

“Of course you do….you filthy pervert.”

Arthur slowly slid his hands down his body. His gaze did not change. Those delicate, seemingly fragile hands that Alfred loved so much created delectable paths through his thighs, waist, and down to his knees. The blond moved at an excruciating pace, staring back at his husband without faltering not once. He wanted the fact that his body was exposed and out in the open to be burned into his lover’s eyes for him to see. To _feel._ He wanted the arousal of his body to create a burning desire within Alfred.

Alfred bit back a frown. He hated when Arthur took things slow like this. He _hated_ having to sit there and watch Arthur touch himself while having this strange staring contest. It was infuriating. It was not fair. It made him _ache._

Still, he remained silent. He watched the smaller man tease him in the way he always did.

“Alfred….” Arthur whispered, his fingers brushing across his pink nipples. The unbuttoned shirt had flapped back to expose the sensitive buds as he rubbed them sensually. 

“...Say what you have to say.” Alfred spoke back, lowering his eyes, “Go ahead and say it.”

Arthur shook his head and wagged his finger with an “ah-ah-ah” tone as he answered, “Talking like that will get you nowhere.”

The Brit stopped rubbing his nipples now, and just ever so slowly, a hand reached down to his own boxers, and he slid it inside.

Alfred could see him holding onto his cock beneath the cloth material, and he swallowed hard.

But still...he did not touch him. 

Arthur smirked now, pumping himself at a steady pace. He didn’t stop looking at the man in front of him.

“You do it too.” Arthur breathed, “Stroke yourself to me and only me.”

Alfred didn’t move at first. He kept watching Arthur’s hand disappear into those sexy black boxers. He could see a small dark dot spilling onto where the head of his dick protruded through the underwear.

He knew Arthur could see his dick getting hard. He knew. He could feel it starting to sprout up even now. It was strangely exciting. His body was telling on him without having to say a word. Watching his husband touch himself was one of the sexiest things he could ever witness.

Anything sexier than that involved Alfred making a mess of him. 

With swift hands, Alfred slid his fingers around his own girthy cock, stroking himself to the sight of the man in front of him. The friction of his palm rubbing against the length of it made his heart thump deeply in his ears.

He inched closer and closer to him, never leaving his gaze, and never stopping his hand.

Their movements eventually fell in sync with one another.

Arthur looked up at him with a darkened face, flushed deeply and feverishly, as he uttered, “You must want to fuck me right here and now.”

“Uh-huh.” Alfred mumbled, inching even closer.

“You were getting hard just from me touching myself, weren’t you?” Arthur teased, a smile curling up, “Of course you were. You love watching me.”

The taller man kept his eyes locked on the man in front of him as he continued to stroke himself, clenching the base of his cock for a moment and pressing it ever so lightly against his husband’s clothed crotch.

Suddenly a hand shot out, and the light, soft touch of Arthur’s fingers greeted the very tip of his cock, rubbing the head gently. 

“You’ve been wanting me to touch you…” Arthur sighed with a grin, “You got jealous of me touching myself...didn’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Alfred managed to whisper through gasps, “Actually, I got jealous that _I_ wasn’t the one touching you. I love being the reason you’re as hard as you get.”

Arthur lightly pushed Alfred’s hand away and began stroking the length of his dick, shuddering from the heat that emanated from it. 

Alfred sucked in a breath through his teeth as he closed his eyes from the touch, feeling himself twitch in the hand his husband pleasured him with every so skillfully and carefully.His heart had been pounding in hard in his chest this entire time, and for a brief moment it was as if he couldn’t breathe.

“You’re always proud of that, from what I can tell.” Arthur spoke, “You always look so pleased and in charge when you have me on the bed, shaking and getting ready to cum.”

“Of course. I’m your husband. I love making you cum.”

The American didn’t speak for a moment after letting that statement leave his lips. He looked down and watched those beautiful hands do their work. 

Arthur puckered his lips and allowed a bit of saliva to trickle from his mouth onto the head of Alfred’s cock, and slid his tongue as carefully as he could down the trail of it. Finally, he sealed his lips around Alfred’s dick and slid down on it slowly, so that he could feel the warmth and wetness of his mouth and take it all in. He loved this. He loved making Alfred feel good with his mouth. It was just another way for him to show love and appreciation for him, as well as prove to him that there were other methods of making him cum. 

“F-Fuck..” The larger man hissed under his breath, placing his hands into the other man’s hair and curling his fingers up in it. 

Arthur pulled away for a moment, a string of saliva connecting him for just a second, and looked up at his lover with devious eyes as he whispered with a smile, “You’re not going to let me get you off without fucking me, are you? I’d hate to have to let you watch me give myself an orgasm after you’ve been spent from a simple blow job.” 

Alfred cut his eyes at him. 

This was what he loved and hated all at the same time about Arthur. The man was good at talking shit. That was plain and simple. He did it so flawlessly that sometimes he would forget that there was that gentleman side of him that everyone else knew so damn well.

Alfred gasped as Arthur bent down to continue sucking. He began making sensual movements with his head as he stroked what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, twisting his wrist each time he would pump Alfred’s cock. He paused for a second as he slid him even further into his mouth, down his throat, a small noise escaping him as it touched his tonsils. His thighs began trembling while he now stroked with both hands and sucked on the head, applying pressure with his tongue. 

It was driving the taller man crazy as he could barely keep himself standing up, placing his hands on Arthur’s back and closing his eyes in pleasure. 

“F-fuck..that’s right...j-just like that, Arthur….oh God..!”

Arthur stopped.

Alfred opened his eyes slowly, looking down at a man who stared back with a strangely submissive yet serious glare.

He had started tugging his boxers off now, rubbing his thighs together as his boner wagged from side to side from the movement. His lips were pursed, face deeply flushed and eyes glossed over with lust.

“Alfred….” he whimpered, saliva dribbling down his chin, “Come on…..don’t be greedy. Fuck me already.” 

Alfred looked down at him with glazed eyes, clouded from the previous foreplay, and pushed Arthur backwards onto the bed, watching him bounce against the mattress.

The smaller man looked back at him and slit his eyes as he spoke, “You’ve been waiting to fuck my brains out, haven’t you?”

“Alright, Arthur. Listen to me,”

  
Alfred climbed on top of his husband, not breaking eye contact, and pinned him to the bed by his wrists, staring down at him as if he were his prey. Arthur was _his._ This game of dominance tennis was getting out of hand, and he needed Arthur to realize that. It was _his_ turn to take charge. He had let this man torture him with how long it took him to get to the point. All he wanted to do was _talk._ All Alfred wanted to do was make love to this man. He wanted their sex to become _disrespectful._ He wanted to make a complete mess of this man and make him question his leadership in bed. The alcohol had turned Arthur into some kind of beast, and Alfred was going to tame him. 

“You’ve had your fun ordering me around. I let you sit there and tease me and touch yourself while all I could do was watch. I’m fucking the _shit_ out of you.”

His voice was low and rough as he laid on top of Arthur, whispering every single word into his ear. 

He knew that if he had tried this while Arthur was sober, he’d be in some deep shit. He’d have to watch Arthur make himself cum every time they’d have sex after that. That man would put him through _hell_ if he were to-

“Do it, then.”

Alfred looked down at Arthur, who had his legs wide open for Alfred as he laid underneath him, staring back at him in a sexual daze, as he mumbled, “Do it. Fuck the shit out of me. But don’t dare break eye contact...I wanna see the look on your face when you cum.”

The taller man didn’t respond, and instead reached over to the drawer next to the bed to pull out a bottle of lube. He squeezed the contents onto two fingers and looked down at Arthur before placing a hand on his thigh to keep his legs spread.

Deep in the back of his brain, Alfred struggled with how to set the pace. It took a while for him to decide if it was meant to match the excruciating pace at which Arthur had initiated, or to speed things up. 

On one hand, he didn’t want this night to be wasted. He didn’t want to speed through something like this. Arthur was still a little intoxicated from the wine, but he was definitely aware enough to be able to keep up with his shit talking. Usually this was Arthur’s thing...but he was letting Alfred take complete control of the situation. 

He liked it.

Alfred rubbed his fingers together to make sure he was lubed up and ready to go, before pressing his middle digit against the tight entrance of Arthur’s ass lightly. He didn’t put a lot of pressure on it at first, as he could tell the man under him was already starting to squirm. His cock twitched as if it were longing for that tight, wet warmth to hug it welcomely.

Carefully, he inserted the first finger, screwing it in and watching the smaller man hiss under his breath and wiggle his hips around for a moment.

“Don’t move.” Alfred ordered, holding a hand to his waist.

“Y-you’re really going to play my own game against me by taking your time with it?” Arthur spat, “How cute..look at you learning from me so well.”

Alfred didn’t respond. He was trying to take this a little more serious since he was the one in charge here. Usually Arthur was the one to set the pace by telling him to wait or to take his time, but the ball was in _his_ court now. He could play this however he wanted to. 

Alfred began slowly thrusting his finger inside of Arthur, listening to the low moans that he was rewarded with. The lube was helping greatly with stretching and preparing him for what was to come. During the entire thing, he looked into his husband’s eyes with his lips slightly parted.

“Does that feel good, Arthur?” He asked in a smooth, velvety tone, “It’s not as good as the real thing though, is it?”

Arthur’s eyes had become lowered and hazy as he whimpered, “I-it feels good....stretch me wider.”

Alfred raised a brow, and slowly started to pull his finger out.

He felt the other man’s ass clench up around his finger, as if he were trying to keep it in, and heard Arthur hiss, “What the hell are you doing!?”

“Shhh,” Alfred cooed, “No talking...I’m in charge. I’ll set the pace. Which means you don’t get to order me around, darling. Now sit back and let me do my thing.”

The Englishman seemed to be pouting as he sat back and looked back at his lover with those same dagger eyes from earlier. “Fine.” he grunted, “Don’t drag this out, though...you might end up letting yourself get flaccid again.”  
“Trust me….seeing the pleasure on your face from my fingers inside you won’t kill my erection.”   
Alfred then entered a second finger, finally picking up the pace by fingering him faster and harder. Soft, gushy noises rose in the room, alongside Arthur’s hushed, slutty moans as he gripped the sheets. He looked down at Alfred’s wrist basically doing the Lord’s work and uttered, “There’s always been something sex about watching you finger me like this.”

“Yeah?” Alfred responded, “Imagine how I feel when I can actually do it instead of watching you.”

He suddenly thrusted with more force, hitting a spot that caused Arthur to arch his back and let out a small yelp.

“F-fuck!” he cried, “Th-that’s my..!”

“I know what it is,” Alfred chuckled in a deep voice, then inserted a third finger and began pumping them harder, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Each thrust into his prostate caused Arthur’s legs to draw inwards and his thighs to tighten up, his moans coming out shaky and breathless.

“F-fuck, oh fuck..! Fuckkk…!!” 

Alfred loved hearing him moan and whine, it was his main reason for making him into such a huge mess. 

“D-don’t make me cum so early,” Arthur groaned, “P-put it in…!”

Alfred suddenly heard the Brit stop himself from speaking altogether. His eyes had become wide for a brief moment, and he slapped his hands over his own mouth quickly.

And for an even briefer moment, his eyes darted to another part of the room.

Was he...about to beg?

And….did he just _look away?_

“What the hell was that?” Alfred asked with a raised brow. “Why did you stop talking all of a sudden?”

He already knew the answer to this. He was just trying to see if the other man would answer truthfully or try to sweep it under the rug.

Arthur looked up at his husband with desperation in his eyes, his lips parted and his face a deep red. He squirmed where he lay, rubbing his thighs against the arm between his legs and letting out a small whine.

He...he almost begged.

“N...no…” Arthur breathed, “I...No...nothing.”

Alfred kept eye contact with the man under him as he slowly positioned his eager cock against the loosened ass hole. He nudged it, _ever so lightly._

The small graze against his entrance caused Arthur to almost lose composure, and his legs had spread out once again, precum trickling from his dick. He gripped the sheets once again in anticipation and swayed his hips side to side, rubbing his ass against Alfred’s dick wantonly as he mewled, “D-don’t let me settle down…!”

Alfred looked down at him for a while longer, nudging his dick into that tight little hole he loved again, watching the other man become practically driven to tears in anticipation. 

This man really wasn’t going to beg…?

At this point, Alfred was barely able to hold _himself_ back. He could feel his cock twitching against his entrance and it was driving him _insane._ He wanted that hot warmth to cling to him, to mold itself around him. He wanted it bad, but he wanted this man to _beg._

Alfred stared his own daggers into Arthur’s eyes as he placed a hand on each thigh and pushed them up towards his chest, leaning in to push a little harder into him, and stopping right there.

_“Beg.”_

The word slipped out through grit teeth, with a sting in it hard enough to summon any control Arthur ever thought he had in this moment out of his body. A glow appeared in those dark jade orbs that relinquished any dominance or power he could’ve held there, leaving him speechless and almost deathly silent.

Alfred had done it.

It had been dancing on his tongue this entire time. It had been playing in his head like a broken record. It had been eating at him the moment he had felt that beautiful cock touch his ass.

He couldn’t hold back now.

_“P….please.”_

Alfred’s eyes became dark. He shoved all of himself into Arthur in one thrust, stretching him and filling him.

“A-Ah!!” Arthur threw his head back against the pillows as he felt it go in, eyes wide and sparkling with pleasure.

Suddenly the American had become rough. He thrusted into that heat he had been longing for the entire night, each of the Brit’s ankles brushing up against his shoulders and his feet behind his ears. The clap of his crotch hitting the other man’s asscheeks echoed in the room, the squishy sounds of his ass hole being rammed into joined as if it were a symphony.

Arthur’s body rocked against the momentum of Alfred’s movements, the bed shifting. He let out slutty, sexy moans with each thrust, his hands lying over his head. He had become completely submissive to Alfred.

“You’re not talking shit anymore, huh?” Alfred teased, “Let’s see if you can still _talk!”_

A powerful jolt against Arthur’s prostate wrenched a loud, hoarse shout from him as he bellowed, “F-fuck! It! Feels! So! Fucking! Good!”

Each word came out in a short cry from getting hit in his spot. 

At one point, The taller man noticed that his husband had clenched his eyes shut from all the pleasure.

Not on his watch.

Alfred reached between them to stroke his lover, fisting the length of his cock rather roughly, and said, “If you want me to make you cum, you’d better look at me!”

Arthur’s eyes popped open, and he looked dead at the other man, whispering, “You’re...better at this than I thoug- _ahn~”_

Arthur’s obedience was rewarded with Alfred bending over him and pounding into him relentlessly, white knuckling the bed sheets and looking down at him, washed down in sweat.

The Englishman wrapped his slender legs around his husband’s waist and hooked his arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate, feverish kiss.

He pulled away and uttered, “I-I think...I think I’m about to cum!”

Alfred smirked and leaned in to kiss him hungrily, shoving himself into him with more force and strength than before.

He broke the kiss once more and hissed, “Look only at me when you do. You got that?”

A euphoric moan escaped Arthur as he stared into Alfred’s eyes and suddenly stiffened up, shooting his cum against the bespeckled man’s stomach and chest, his thighs trembling and his voice weak and filled with nothing but lust.

He managed to whimper Alfred’s name as he clenched up around the cock inside him, his body wrapped up around the man he loved. He eventually buried his face into the crook of his neck and remained this way throughout the rest of his orgasm. 

Alfred looked down at Arthur once he had relaxed and began finishing up so he could cum as well. 

Still inside, he thrusted endlessly while staring at the bliss of having released that shone so brightly and softly in his green eyes. It left a burning, boiling heat in his abdomen and some sort of electricity that surged from his heart right down to his dick. 

So this was what it was like for Arthur, to see that sexual haze dancing around in his eyes when the Brit would ride him until he came. This was what brought him over the edge-

“Oh, fuck!” Alfred shouted as he too finally achieved his orgasm, shooting his cum inside of Arthur and slowing his pace as he felt his entire body explode with pleasure.

When he had finally relaxed, he pulled out slowly, and laid down in the bed next to his partner, who reached over to rub his hand through his hair. 

“You did so good….” Arthur sighed softly, “I’m so proud of you….”

Alfred smirked, wrapping his arms around the other man and pecking him on the cheek. 

He carefully motioned for Arthur to roll over on his stomach and stood up to get some things out of the bathroom. 

When he returned, he laid next to his husband and began wiping him with a warm wet cloth.

“You know...I should let you do that more often.” Arthur continued, “Maybe it’s the alcohol talking..”

“So then you’re aware that you’re drunk,” The American chuckled, “Any other time you would’ve beat the shit out of me for saying what I said.”

“Eh...maybe.” Arthur muttered, “I liked that. I liked letting you take over...it was really sexy seeing you in your element.”

He looked back at him now, with a bright smile, as he said, “Even after being married for 5 years, I suppose there are things we still need to learn about each other. Right?”

Alfred pulled him into a warm hug and kissed his forehead gingerly. “Yeah....hey, I’ve got a question.”

“Hm?”

“....When you started to beg, you looked away. You never look away during sex. What was that all about?”

Arthur didn’t respond right away. He stood to his feet and grabbed the wet cloth from Alfred before walking to the bathroom.

Before he entered, he looked back with a sly grin.   
“Know this, my love. You won’t _ever_ hear that from me again. You probably wish you would’ve recorded it, huh?” he teased.

"And I won't _ever_ look away from you during sex again. Got it?"

Alfred simply shook his head and stood to join his husband in the shower.

How could he have gotten so lucky to end up with a man like Arthur?

**Author's Note:**

> You liked that shit didn't you.  
> It's okay if ya didn't though. To each their own.  
> Anyways! It took me a while to be satisfied with the pace I wanted for it, so I hope it wasn't too rushed or anything.  
> Leave me some kudos and maybe a cup of coffee on the way out please!  
> Thanks babes. Love yall.  
> I gotta go now, my ass starting to hurt sitting in this seat.  
> Happy reading! Wear your damn masks! And be safe!


End file.
